


Some Days

by macabreromansu



Series: Marimo Cuisine [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, re-post, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Sometimes delayed mealtimes come with a prize... and a price.





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Some Days  
> Author: macabreromansu@AO3/vonuberwald@DW  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Zoro/Sanji  
> Prompt: 2:00pm from One Piece Yaoi 100@LJ  
> Words: 263  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Post-battle smut (but not really, because they can never get any peace)  
> Summary: Delayed mealtimes come with a prize... and a price.  
> Notes: Re-post

Everyday like clockwork, lunch on the Thousand sunny is served at 2.00pm. Sometimes there’s no helping being late though, marines or other pirates usually being too happy to delay Sanji’s feast.

On these days, the afternoon schedule is usually let hang in favour of tidying up the debris left by someone’s attack or a random unconscious body to be hauled back over to their own ship.

On these days, Zoro takes the opportunity to corner Sanji in some unoccupied place on the ship and work off the adrenaline of a good fight or the frustration of a boring one.

‘Mmf-get of-nn _gh_!’

Sanji supposes a little token resistance is expected of him.

Zoro smirks. The chef is clearly fooling nobody.

A short while later and Sanji’s face is pressed to Zoro’s neck in an effort to muffle the sounds he’s making. Zoro shifts the angle he is thrusting at and Sanji lifts his face and throws his head back a bit, Zoro takes this opportunity to move in to scrape the hollow of his throat teeth, no less feral for all their bluntness.

_Holy crap_ , Sanji thinks.  _Why was resisting_ this _so important again_?

He opens his mouth to hiss encouragement at the swordsman, freezing up all over as a very loud, horribly familiar voice echoes very close to where they are currently, ahem, making out like trapped rabbits.

‘SAAAANJIIIIIII!! LUUUNCH!’

Zoro stops then, as Sanji bangs his head a couple of times against his shoulder.

‘…shit.’

‘FOOOOOOD!!’

Sometimes, just sometimes, Sanji wishes Luffy’s stomach wasn’t quite as accurate when it came to mealtimes.

 


End file.
